chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skill checks are made using the following: 2d10 + Skill Ranks (including any Skill Talent modifiers) + Attribute Rating The target number for a skill check may be an opposed roll made by an opponent (as is the case, for example, when you roll Straight Swords against another's Evasion), or a static difficulty set by the Game Master. Sometimes, a skill check is made without a target, simply to see the extent of a character's ability. Guidelines for quality of performance are given below: Your ranks in a skill represent your level of ability in this specific domain. Skill ranks are capped at 5 +1 per 10 character levels. This means that at level 0, no skill can rank above a 5, and at level 36 no skill can rank above an 8. Skill-set Speciality Modifiers by Purchase In addition to buying as many ranks in as many individual skills as you want within the limits of skill rank caps and your current skill point total, you may spend spark points to purchase a Skill Set Talent, which will increase your ability to perform all skills within the selected skill set. Ranked skills (ones you are therefore "proficient" in) have a multiplier applied to their purchased ranks, which can result in a skill rank total above your current skill caps. In addition, the penalty you suffer from rolling a non-proficient skill is reduced slightly. Magical Skill-sets Talents purchased for each of these skill sets cost 10, 25, 50 and 100 sparks, sequentially. Remember to add these sparks to your Caster Status total. Low Magic Necromancy Consecration Witchcraft High Magic Sovereignty Divination Evocation Alchemy Combat Skill-sets Multipliers purchased for each of these skill sets cost 10, 20, 40 and 80 sparks, sequentially. Always remember to add these sparks to your Combat Status total. Hand to Hand Breath Weapon Natural Weapon Slam Improvised Heavy Weapons Curved Greatswords Greataxes Great Hammers Greatswords Pole-Arms Ultra Greatswords Light Weapons Curved Swords Daggers Thrusting Swords Marksman Bows Crossbows Greatbows Medium Weapons Axes Hammers Spears Straight Swords Projectiles Chains Natural Missiles Slings Thrown Evasion Evasion skills are capped at 0 at Tier 0, at 1 rank at Tier 2, at rank 2 at Tier 4, rank 3 at Tier 6, rank 4 at Tier 8 and at 5 once Tier 10 is achieved. Each rank in each Evasion skill costs 3 skill points rather than the usual 1. Dodge Defence Capacity Missiles Parry Small Shields Medium Shields Greatshields Whips Flails Whips General Skill-sets Multipliers purchased for each of these skill sets cost 5, 10, 20 and 40 sparks, sequentially. Remember to always add these sparks to your Talent Status total. Academics Astronomy Common Law Cultural Knowledge Deciphering Unknown Languages Political Knowledge Geography History Economics and Infrastructure Mathematics Moneylender Natural Sciences Bookbinding Cartography Civics and Rights Heraldry and Crests Regional Mottoes Playwright Acrobatics Balance Dancing Reflexes Tumbling and Rolling Artist Calligraphy Tattooing Appraisal of Art Drawing Dying Painting Poetry Pottery Scrimshawing Sculpting Athletics Climbing Flying Jumping Running Sporting Stone Throwing Swimming Barber Apothecary Medicine Long-Term Care Surgery Torture Treating Disease Treating Poison Dentistry Cutting Hair Leeching Midwife Blacksmith Forging Metal Armour Forging Metal Shields Forging Metal Weapons Working Gold Working Silver Working Steel Appraisal of Metal Goods Engraving Metal Forging Common Goods Working Copper Working Iron Bowyer Bow Making Crossbow Making Arrow Making Bolt Making Carpenter Building with Wood Cartwright Making Wooden Weapons Shipwright Appraisal of Woodwork Wheelwright Woodcarving Conditioning Health Gauge Resist Cold Resist Disease Resist Heat Resist Life Drain Resist Poison Culinary Baking Brewing Cheese Making Cooking Wine Making Diplomacy Awe Cower Defusing Hostilities Intimidate Leadership Mercantile Politicking Ballroom Dancing Common Etiquette Farmer Butchering Cultivation Farmyard Repairs Herding Preserving Food Guile Con Artistry Disguises Faking Lying Seduction Spreading Rumours Acting Flattery Jesting Storytelling Switching Subject of Conversation Handle Animal Training Animals Awe Animals Calm Animals Catching Vermin Cower Animals Driving Herds Fake Animals Handle (Species) Insight Detecting Charmed Subjects Detecting Fakes Detecting Lies Interrogation Reaction Reading Emotions Solving Puzzle Jeweller Gem Cutting Making Precious Metal Jewellery Appraisal of Jewellery Appraisal of Precious Metals Glassblowing Glazing Leatherworker Cobbling together Armour Making Leather Armour Making Leather Clothing Skinning Tanning Mason Building with Stone Building Walls Statue Making Appraisal of Stonework Stone Carving Mechanic Disarming Traps Lock Making Lock Picking Trap Making Clock Making Meditation Body Control Resist Astral Forces Resist Fear Mind Control Recovering Prana Minstrel Composition Song Writing Drums Dulcimer Fife Flute Harpsichord Mandolin Violin Occult Aberration Lore Dragon Lore Elder Lore Elemental Lore Esoteric Path Lore Ghost Lore God Lore Golem Lore History of Magic Learning Spells Qlippothic Lore Sephiran Lore Occult Markings Recognising Magic Soul Lore Spirit Lore Outdoorsman Survival Aboveground Tracking Candle Making Fire Building Furrier Gardening Hunting Aboveground Identifying Land Fauna Identifying Land Flora Identifying Natural Hazards Torch Making Sensing Weather over Land Perception Hearing Sense of Smell Sense of Touch Sight Tasting Poisoner Make (Poison) Ride Ride Flying Animals Ride (Species) Sing Impersonating Voices A Cappella Accompanied Animal Calls Chanting Controlling Sound Ventriloquism Sleight of Hand Tricks of Misdirection Escape Artistry Picking Pockets and Cutting Purses Juggling Palming Objects Speak Language Amarokan Borosan Crottan Dagonese Digoan Gazabarad Immolan Irisian Kaathic Korakx Mannish Mithraen Namiiran Natoran Niitoan Qlippothic Chivan Sifan Tryssian Uran Vikan Wyrmish Zoulish Spelunker Mining Survival Underground Using Rope Hunter Underground Identify Cave Fauna Identify Cave Flora Knowledge of Caverns Stealth Hiding Moving Silently Hiding in Crowds Streetwise Streets of (City of Province) Theology Aberration Mythology Cosmology Dragon Mythology Elder Mythology Ghost Mythology God Mythology Philosophy Religious Doctrines Spirit Mythology Golem Mythology Knowledge of Minor Cults Waterman Crewing a Boat Navigation Rope Use Survival on the Seas Survival Underwater Fishing Identify Aquatic Fauna Identify Aquatic Flora Recalling Sailor’s Tales Sensing Weather over Water Weaver Basket Weaving Embroidery Make Clothing Make Woven Armour Rope Making Sewing